


Daniel Jackson - Fanart Portrait

by DeniesReality



Series: The Team [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniesReality/pseuds/DeniesReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Jackson (Michael Shanks) from Stargate SG1</p>
<p>Photoshop CS6 + Wacom Bamboo Splash pen tablet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daniel Jackson - Fanart Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Also found on [deviantART](http://fav.me/d646vrt)
> 
> AKA MidknightStarr
> 
> Please do not claim work as your own and do not post anywhere else without permission.
> 
> *I do not own anything related to any of my fandoms and all copyrights belong to the original owners*
> 
>  
> 
> **If any of the links are broken, or not working the way they should, please let me know by leaving me a comment here so I can fix them. Thank you**


End file.
